


The Last of the Rhedosaurs: A Titan Squad AU Story

by thatdudeatthemovietheater



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), The Beast From 20000 Fathoms (1953)
Genre: Action, Angst, Devotion, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm bad at dialogue so bear with me, Kaiju, Literary References & Allusions, Loss, Prehistoric, Rhedo finally gets a multi chapter fic with him as the main character, Romanticism, Sad, Suspended Animation, Tragic Romance, monsterverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdudeatthemovietheater/pseuds/thatdudeatthemovietheater
Summary: Takes place within fallentale's Titan Squad AU following the events of "Speak of Divine Attention."In the age of the dinosaurs, Tekalu was an average young adult Rhedosaurus who had the perfect life. But after a freak incident sweeps him away from his happy life, the entire trajectory of his existence will change forever.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Rhedosaurus/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	The Last of the Rhedosaurs: A Titan Squad AU Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speak of Divine Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446264) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hello all you beautiful people and welcome to the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! I hope all of you have been staying safe and healthy at home during these crazy times.
> 
> Man, I have been developing this story for MONTHS and I'm so excited to finally share it!
> 
> Before I go any further, I'd like to give a shoutout to fallentale for not only creating the AMAZING Titan Squad AU (which I think is better than the actual MonsterVerse) and giving me inspiration to start writing fanfics, but also for giving me permission to create this addition to their AU. So, fallentale, if you're reading this, thank you for your help and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Basically, I've had a blast writing this because "The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms" was my favorite monster movie as a kid! I've also always been really disappointed at the relative lack of Rhedo fanfics :( (even though BF20KF was what inspired Toho to make Godzilla in the first place) so it brings a lot of joy to my heart to finally share my spin on Rhedo's story. As for why I chose to introduce Rhedo to the Titan Squad AU, I just feel like there is so much potential in retelling BF20KF (somewhat) with the Titan Squad involved. I actually have many story ideas thought out involving Tekalu in the AU (which I prob won't ever get to LOL).
> 
> About the story itself, Tekalu's design is similar to the film except for one thing: he does not have fangs. I have never liked that look. I think it looks silly so I am eliminating that. Other than that, he looks almost exactly like the Rhedo in the film other than how I describe him. 
> 
> There's also two movie suggestions in this chapter! While I call them "suggestions," I highly implore you to listen to all of the tracks I use in my story in their exact places and no other music tracks/songs. To me, the Last of the Mohicans score really fits Tekalu's story and character really well. I hate to sound bossy or pushy, but I'd really appreciate it if all of you stuck to these. Also, I recommend that you listen to "I Will Find You" before reading this chapter just to get a feel of what the song sounds like. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnXX7-TIaAc.
> 
> I apologize for this long, horrible A/N, but enough of my rambling! With that being said, I welcome you to the opening of "The Last of the Rhedosaurs!" Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!

_(Warner Bros. logo flashes across the screen)_

_[(Play music now; start at 0:11)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZR4oxJJHkjA) _

_(Followed by the Legendary Pictures logo)_

* * *

_(0:22 begins here)_

**Lower Cretaceous Period – Albian Age**

_The dinosaurs roam the Earth as its dominant lifeforms. Across the supercontinent Pangaea, survival of the fittest is the supreme law of the land, with every animal fighting tooth and claw every day simply to survive and reproduce so that their species may live on._

_One such species of dinosaur that strikes terror in the hearts of other creatures of this era is the_ Rhedosaurus _. With an average length of 250 feet and a height of 100 feet, these ferocious carnivores rule the area constituting present-day southern New York state, New Jersey, and Connecticut as its apex predator. But like the rest of the dinosaurs, they will ultimately meet their extinction._

_However, one would somehow survive the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction and live out the rest of his days in the present time. Despite heartbreak and loss, this_ Rhedosaurus _would go down in history as a legend through his courageous efforts protecting the planet as part of a team of similar ancient creatures._

_This is the first chapter in his story._

* * *

_(1:05 begins here)_

The late afternoon sun blanketed the prehistoric landscape in its warm, comforting rays as life itself seemed to burst from the land at its seams. The grass and shrubbery that adorned the verdant, unspoiled pastures and rolling hills flowed majestically as a cooling breeze counterbalanced the mild heat created by a day’s worth of sunlight. The trees that comprised the small yet thick pockets of forest throughout the area joined the grass in its movement. With the wind acting as an invisible partner, their branches pranced energetically in that timeless dance they had shared for an eternity, the rustling of their leaves seeming to whisper their excitement that Spring had arrived. 

But it was not just floral life celebrating this annual event.

As far as the eye could see, herbivorous and carnivorous dinosaurs alike actively traversed the great expanses of this land as they joined the Earth-Mother in her heralding of the rejuvenation of life that accompanied the onset of Spring. A herd of _Astrodon_ were resting from their usual migratory travels as the adults easily pried leaves off the many tall trees with their elongated necks and loudly munched on them. One female took some leaves she extracted and craned her neck to the ground, where her newborn hatchling eagerly snatched the leaves and crunched on them as the mother rumbled affectionately. Meanwhile, a pair of _Silvisaurus_ gulped down the fresh, crystal-clear water that streamed along the thin, sidewinding river in the middle of the area, their hatchling sandwiched between them for protection against predators. Further inland, a male _Gorosaurus_ lowered the carcass of its prey in front of several hungry hatchlings, who viciously tore into their food as the male and his mate nuzzled lovingly. 

In the bright blue skies directly above the seemingly endless ocean that laid beyond the area’s sandy coastline, a flock of _Anhanguera piscator_ swooped above the calm, coruscating surface, diving swiftly and scooping up dozens of fish in their beaks in a manner not too dissimilar to the modern pelican. The pure, crisp air caressed their wings as they fed themselves while keeping several fish in their beaks to bring to their nests to feed their hungry chicks.

_(Music ends here)_

As the pterosaurs participated in their usual eating habits, a large fin rose from the water near the beachline, which was revealed to belong to a _Spinosaurus_. Water showered off its copper-sandy-brown scales as it waded toward dry land, a freshly caught _Xiphactinus_ _audax_ dangling lifelessly in its mouth. The _Spinosaurus_ flopped its dead prey on the sand several feet away from the waves as a satisfied grin crept across its snout. It then growled hungrily as it lowered its jaws to sink its razor-sharp teeth into the bony fish’s flesh.   
  
However, before the sail-backed carnivore could properly enjoy its meal, its earholes picked up the sound of the gentle, yet massive splashing of water behind it along with the panicked screeching of the _Anhanguera_. As he heard them desperately fly away and their squawks grow distant, he turned around to see what had prompted their impromptu exodus. It briefly froze as its eyes widened in terror at the titanic creature lumbering toward the shore. With that, it hurriedly picked up its prey and ran inland as if it had seen a ghost.  
  
The carcass of a _Cretoxyrhina_ _mantelli_ that was easily the same size as the _Spinosaurus_ landed on the sand with an enormous boom. With the sun slowly descending to the west and its rays hitting the back of the massive carnivore who had ended the megalodon's life, the empty shell which had housed the soul of the _Cretoxyrhina_ was completely shrouded in its killer’s shadow.

If a human were to gaze up at the head of the great beast from the position of the carcass, not only would he/she break his/her neck from looking up, but they could also only make out a pitch-black silhouette, giving the dinosaur a near-godlike appearance. The titanic lifeform’s quadrupedal and stocky yet thin body and small spikes adorning the top of its body from the middle of his head to the end of his lengthy, crocodilian, whip-like tail made it slightly resemble the modern iguana. However, its medium-length neck and long snout held the appearance of the later _Tyrannosaurus_ genus. His appearance was notably masculine, the lean, rippling muscles beneath his fern green scales and his dull tan underbelly and sharp jawline providing evidence of that.

The dinosaur in question was none other than the _Rhedosaurus_ , an alpha predator in the present-day lower Northeastern United States. They acted as a natural population control in the areas they inhabited, feasting on herbivorous and carnivorous creatures alike should they overpopulate. Fiercely solitary and territorial, they rarely socialized with any other members of their own species, let alone other dinosaur species. This was not always the case, though, as there had been instances during the existence of the _Rhedosaurus_ species in which dozens or more banded together to protect their homes from foreign invaders.

Whether individually or in groups, they subsequently acted as something of a controlling force which not only maintained the balance of their ecosystem, but also protected it from potential destruction. These goliath beings therefore held a sense of respect toward their fellow dinosaurs. They even felt a small amount of guilt toward the animals they killed for food, but they felt assured that what they did was what the Great Spirit had intended them to do. 

This was why, after gazing at the megalodon for a minute, the _Rhedosaurus_ lowered his forelegs in a bowing position and closed his eyes, his voice revealing his youth as he softly spoke.

“I’m sorry to have killed you, Brother. I honor you for your swiftness and determination.”

After a few moments, he opened his eyes, gently lifted the carcass off the sand in his sharp teeth, and proceeded to slowly stroll inland.  
  
Tekalu felt satisfied and fortunate to have embarked on a successful hunt. Hunting was one of the cherished activities of his life, as it was what he was born and bred to do. In fact, it was perhaps the one single activity he embarked upon the most. This was no surprise as his life was no different than any other dinosaur: eat, sleep, survive, repeat. While this daily routine would seem excruciatingly monotonous to a human, Tekalu felt nothing but fulfillment and contentment when living his life. To him, living in a hostile environment such as his was what had allowed him to teach himself how to survive and therefore become a stronger being. 

Indeed, the Edenic beauty of this ancient land made it seem like Paradise, but it could also very well be one’s personal Hell should they lack the knowledge and skills necessary to survive. The Earth-Mother held the utmost cruelty toward dinosaurs who were unfit to survive, as just one misstep or one small moment of weakness could result in becoming a predator’s next meal, being gored to death in a fight, or being covered in lava during a volcanic eruption among other things. Tekalu himself had nearly found himself in Atlantow’s grasp several times, but his adaptability, intelligence, and fighting skills regularly spared him from this fate, the lean muscles that rippled under his scales and small scars displayed on his body serving as evidence. As a result of this, he carried a deep connection with nature and felt proud to be participating in the maintenance of the natural order. He was currently heading toward his nest, where an even greater responsibility granted by the Great Spirit was being maintained by him.   
  
Tekalu wandered near the river which acted as a trail to his home as his feet created small but deep booms that gently shook the Earth. When peering to his left and right, he observed various dinosaurs retreating to their nests as the sun began to set to his left in the distance. They were mostly herbivores, as they mainly nested in the outer edges of the land while the carnivores mostly resided further inland. 

As he drew closer to the clusters of forest which acted as a natural barrier to the herbivore and carnivore nesting lands, he paused as he noticed an _Anguirisaurus_ waddling straight across his path. When the heavily spiked herbivore glanced to its side, it caught sight of Tekalu, growling and moving into a defensive charging position in response. The young _Rhedosaurus_ responded similarly, keeping hold of his dead prey as he prepared for a possible brawl.   
  
The _Anguirisaurus_ was a larger species of the _Ankylosaurus_ genus who acted as a natural adversary (and prey) to the _Rhedosaurus_. Despite being herbivorous, as mentioned earlier, they were ferocious fighters, and quite dangerous at that. While an average adult stood at only three-quarters of the size of an adult _Rhedosaurus_ , their quick speed in spite of their size, clubbed tail, and countless serrated spikes pointing from their backs made it a grave mistake to underestimate them. In fact, some Rhedosaurs had met their demise while attempting to make a meal out of an _Anguirisaurus_. However, Tekalu had adopted a cautious and strategic fighting style throughout his life, and because of this, he had discovered numerous ways to flip one over onto its back, which was fatal to an _Anguirisaurus_ , as its soft underbelly was its weak spot. He had even lured one into the ocean in which he swam regularly. Since Rhedosaurs were amphibious and Anguirisaurs could not swim, this instantly secured Tekalu’s victory.   
  
After a few tense moments, the _Anguirisaurus_ almost seemed to sense that Tekalu was in no mood to make him his meal and therefore, not wanting to engage in combat so close to sunset, lowered its guard. It then assumed its original path as it continued its trek. 

Tekalu huffed in annoyance as he resumed his march. These moronic Anguirisaurs, could they not go one day without being so belligerent? They were not exactly the smartest of dinosaurs, so it made sense to him as to why a lot of them had their spiky fat asses kicked when fighting other species. While this behavior annoyed him beyond imagination, he simultaneously understood that it was simply in their nature. Besides, he could relate to enjoying the adrenaline and unpredictability that came with combating the other inhabitants of the area, though he had no inclination to actively pick fights.  
  
The pleasant scent of the petrichor from the previous day’s rain that caressed Tekalu’s nostrils eliminated his frustration as he proceeded through the carnivore nesting lands. He closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled this scent along with the stench of the freshly killed megalodon in his jaws, the combination of which was utterly intoxicating to him. It did not affect Tekalu to keep his eyes closed for a minute or two because, while not minding one’s surroundings could easily result in the death of a normal being, Tekalu had lived his entire life fighting for survival in this wilderness. Therefore, he not only knew the area like the back of his claws, but he also had listened to all the sounds of the area for his entire life as other dinosaurs would listen whose life and death depended on the quickness of their ear holes. He knew every sound there was to know, all from the buzzing of the tiniest insects to the roar of volcanic eruptions.

He opened his eyes to see that the location of his nest was less than a mile away. The nest lied upon what appeared to be half of a tall mountain-like hill. Though one side was covered in grass and rolled upward like a hill, it was cut off in the middle, creating a great cliff with gray rocks supporting the natural structure. The top was almost completely flat, providing the perfect place for Tekalu to make it his home. 

The young _Rhedosaurus_ smiled a wide grin as he gazed at the top of the hill. Eventually, he made to the hill’s base and began to climb toward his nest. The more he inched toward his destination, the grin on his face spread more and more until, eventually, he stopped in his tracks as he stood mere feet from it. His grin was replaced by an expression of awe and amazement.   
  
Now, one would assume that Tekalu was bringing the _Cretoxyrhina_ to his nest to feast on it himself and that the grin on his face was due to the thought of sinking his teeth into its delicious flesh. However, this was not true, as he had captured the megalodon to feed someone else. It was someone he cared about more than his own life, someone he would willingly lay down his life to protect.

And there she was.  
  
_[(Play music now)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7K1qORsN98)_

Lying ahead of him was a female _Rhedosaurus_ peering at the resplendent scenery of the view provided by the location. Her shamrock green scales glittered in the setting sun as its blazing orange glow bestowed upon her a heavenly appearance. Despite lying on her belly, it was difficult not to notice her attractive feminine curves and thinner build compared to Tekalu. She herself had noticeable muscles beneath her scales, but not near as prominent as his. Her narrowed, beautiful snout held an expression of calm alertness, signifying her vigilance in the protection of her home in Tekalu’s absence.  
  
Her name was Vetra, and she was his life-mate. 

She was the love of his life, the one who had given his life purpose, the one without whom he could not live. She made him feel nothing but joy and comfort in opposition to the uncertainty and ferocity of the prehistoric wilderness.   
  
It should be noted that few dinosaurs exhibited greater diversity, or rather, a greater antithesis of character, than the _Rhedosaurus_. In battle and to all other creatures, they were daring, vicious, ruthless, aggressive, unrelenting and cunning. But when it came to their loved ones, they were loving, empathetic, devoted, fiercely loyal and would fight to their last breath to protect them. In fact, it can be said that their solitary and hostile nature toward others of their kind and other dinosaur species enabled the opposite extreme of being deeply attached to their blood relatives. 

As such, Vetra, in many ways, was Tekalu’s entire world and the one thing he believed his life revolved around while she felt the same way about him. 

Vetra soon turned her head in his direction and a gentle, gorgeous smile appeared on her snout as their eyes locked. His heart always skipped a beat when she did this, and this instance was no exception.  
  
After several blissful moments of simply gazing at each other, Tekalu walked up to Vetra’s side, their eyes never breaking contact. He then lowered the carcass in front of her before laying on his belly next to her. She nestled her head under his jaw as their tails intertwined, their scales gently brushing against each other as they reveled in each other’s warmth and closeness. 

They always treasured these small moments, saying to each other what words could never hope to reflect. While it was necessary for Tekalu to go hunting, the couple could barely stand to be away from each other. That was why they always savored the feeling of holding each other like this once Tekalu returned. When they closed their eyes and only registered the comforting caress of their scales against one another, they temporarily forgot their worries and only focused on how much they loved each other.  
  
Vetra was the one who broke the silence after what seemed to be hours, asking, “I’m assuming your third hunt _today_ went well?” She was not kidding, for she and her mate, like all others of their kind, a voracious appetite. Several near-clean picked carcasses that had been pushed to the bottom of the cliff was evidence of what they had done for most of this day. Luckily, their kind also had a rather slow digestive system, so this meant that their hunger would be satiated for another week. 

“Yep. It was a fast one, though. It almost out-swam me. Took me forever to finally catch it.”

“It almost swam faster than _you_? I’m having a hard time believing that.”

“Vetra, I’m not _that_ quick.” Vetra’s smile grew at his words. His humbleness was one of the many traits that had made her fall head over claws for him.  
  
“I’ve seen you run and swim myself. You are by far the fastest _Rhedosaurus_ I’ve ever seen. And apparently, it was wasn’t as fast as you since you caught it. How many times do I have to tell you to quit selling yourself short?” She gently laughed as she “scolded” him. 

“I just don’t want to toot my own horn,” he stated plainly.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes again with an expression that had an “are you serious?” attitude, “Tekalu, if you did that all the time, do you really think I would’ve wanted to be your mate and spend the rest of my life with you?”

“I guess not,” he murmured bashfully as his head faced the ground and his smile widened.  
  
“Exactly,” she said before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“How are the eggs?” Tekalu inquired as his gaze returned to her snout.

Vetra retained her playful smile as she rose from her lying position and stepped backwards. Between them lied the product of their love: six concrete-grey eggs. Vetra had laid them three weeks ago, and they were due to hatch in one to two weeks-time. On the day she had laid them, her and her mate shed so many tears of pure elation that they threatened to flood the area. Their love for each other was strengthened tenfold, and for good reason. 

Due to the deep familial instincts of the _Rhedosaurus_ species, the two were ecstatic to have the chance to raise their hatchlings with the same love and affection that their respective parents did. They hoped to bring them on many hunting adventures and teach them how to hunt. Most of all, they wanted to bring some enjoyment to their hatchlings’ lives before it ultimately came time for them to survive on their own.   
  
Naturally, their safety in his absence always concerned Tekalu, but Vetra’s comforting words always made him temporarily forget them.   
  
“Tekalu, they’re fine! Just because you’re gone for a short time doesn’t mean the eggs will disappear! As long as I’m around, they aren’t going anywhere,” she declared before laughing again, the sound nearly causing him to faint.  
  
Tekalu stood up to face Vetra before placing in his claw on hers, saying, “I know, but…I want to be here for you as much as I can. If something happened to you and the eggs and I wasn’t there to protect all of you, it would kill me. I’d have no reason to live.” Near the end of his explanation, his eyes showed a hint of sadness at the possibility of this scenario.  
  
Vetra noticed this right away and walked beside the clutch of eggs with her tail curled around them to place her head beside his in a silken embrace.

He closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as she began, “Tekalu, I feel the same way about you. In fact, what you said is one of the things I love about you the most. But you don’t need to worry so much. I know just about everything there is to know about survival like you. And whenever I have been in danger, you’ve always protected me, and I have no doubt you’ll continue to do so until our time comes.”

She then moved the tip of her snout to where it was mere inches away from his. “And you’re going to be a wonderful father. I’ve never been more certain of anything else in my life.”

Tekalu smiled even wider than he thought was possible at her words. It made his heart flutter knowing that she loved him just as much, if not more, than he did her. She always made him feel so happy and carefree when in her presence. Whereas the harshness of nature necessitated the suppression of emotions and a stoic appearance to maintain focus on the tasks needed for survival, being around Vetra allowed Tekalu to let go and be himself. It was healthy for both him and her, as being with each other acted as an emotional release valve which symbolized just how much they trusted and cared for each other.   
  
“I love you, Vetra,” he said dreamily. 

She retained her smile as she responded, “I love you too.”  
  
Their snouts met as they shared a long, passionate kiss. He always adored the feel of her scaly lips on his, for it made him feel like he was made of air. He felt like he could fly, soaring as high as his heart when their lips met. While his rational side knew he obviously could not do this forever, it was a feeling of which he never grew tired and wished would never end.

The young couple slowly, though reluctantly, pulled apart and gazed into each other’s eyes again. 

_(Music ends here)_  
  
“Your eyes never cease to amaze me,” he cooed as he stared deeply into her fiery crimson eyes. It was the physical trait he loved the most about her. They burned brighter and more intensely than the lava from the surrounding volcanoes. He was so entranced by them that he could stare at them for days on end.

A small rumbling purr escaped Vetra’s throat at his words. She likewise gazed into his azure eyes. They projected an image of strength and toughness, but were also full of the devotion and compassion held for her. Every reason for why she had chosen to be his mate was held in them. It made sense as to why she loved to gaze at the sky when it was at its most vivid blue.

Plus, they were just so unique. Indeed, no others of their kind, or any other dinosaur species for that matter, had been known to have this eye color. All Rhedosaurs had either yellow, amber, or red eyes, but never blue! In fact, when he hatched, his parents were greatly shocked and somewhat concerned by this trait, as they feared that this was a sign that he was in bad health and would not survive before leaving the nest. This notion was eventually dismissed, though, as Tekalu proved to be a strong, healthy hatchling with a sane mind.  
  
They spent an untold number of minutes feeling as if they were in the Great Beyond itself before Tekalu turned his attention to the carcass he had brought home. “Come on, let’s get that meat in your stomach before it rots,” he joked as they shared a small chuckle.

Vetra’s body then enveloped their eggs in its warmth as she returned to her brooding position. She finally looked at the animal he had caught for her, and she gasped in surprise. She released a growl of delight as she licked the edges of her mouth with her forked tongue. As it turned out, _Cretoxyrhina_ meat was Vetra’s favorite to feast on, and her mate was well-aware of this.

Despite her impulses commanding her to tear into the flesh, she also knew that he had to trek a long distance to reach the ocean alone on top of how difficult these megalodons were to capture and kill. A small wave of guilt hit her as she looked at him with an empathetic frown. He was standing proudly beside her observing the view when she spoke.   
  
“Tekalu, you really didn’t have to go through the trouble of getting this. You’re working hard enough as it is. A simple _Astrodon_ would’ve-”

“Vetra, it’s quite alright,” he interjected as he flashed her a handsome grin, “I did it because I wanted to. Besides, you haven’t had megalodon meat in a long time, so why not enjoy it?”  
  
“Well, don’t you want to at least share some of it? I mean, you _did_ catch it.”

“I’ve already had my fill. You need it more than me anyways. It’s more important for you to eat as much as you can since you’re the one caring for them.”

A smile graced her features once again as her heart pounded twice as fast as before. There he went again, being the perfect mate. How was it that he seemed to always know the perfect thing to say to her to make her feel loved, to make her feel like nothing could hurt her, to make her feel like all the hardships and travails in the world were worth braving to bring her happiness? She always pondered these questions when he stated these declarations and how she had managed to attract the attention of such a charmer during mating season those two years ago.   
  
Of course, this would have meant nothing to Vetra if words and charms were all he had brought to the table. What made Tekalu different from other males, and how his charm became such an attractive bonus, was that he did not just declare his undying love for her through a lungful of air. He regularly acted on his words and showed his love, demonstrating just how far he would go to make her happy despite her insistence that she was already happy simply having him as her mate. Her stomach filled to the brim with butterflies every time she thought about how he would demonstrate these wonderful traits when raising their hatchlings. 

With these thoughts in mind (and knowing he would not accept any other answer than for her to eat her food), she carried out her mate’s wishes. Her head lunged into the carcass and tore out a large chunk of flesh as she began to chew on it slowly. She delighted in the succulent, piquant flavor of the meat for several seconds before swallowing it and ripping out more meat.   
  
Satisfied to see his beloved joyfully tear into his catch, Tekalu turned his head to observe the landscape ahead of him. The cliff on which they built their nest towered over the rest of the area, the only natural objects exceeding its height being the volcanoes that lied ahead of it. It provided a sense of mightiness to him and Vetra in the minds of the other creatures in the area fitting for an alpha predator. Due to this height, their home also provided a panoramic view of the surrounding landscape.

And referring to said view as gorgeous was an egregious understatement.  
  
Despite the sun having set in a field of glory, there was still enough light for Tekalu to identify the sight in front of him. It was one of which no painter could even dream of capturing its sheer beauty. He saw seemingly endless seas of glowing, lively green grass. A few clusters of trees dotted the bucolic expanses of the land, but were fewer and far in between compared to the herbivore nesting areas.   
  
Some distance in front of the bottom of the cliff lied a small lake whose fresh, untainted water nourished numerous carnivores, including him and Vetra. Its surface was completely still, allowing it to cast a clear reflection of the land and the sky that was slowly being cloaked in the darkness of night. A medium-size waterfall was created by an opening on the lake’s left that pounded the rocks at the fall’s base and shrouded itself in the mist created by the Atlantis blue water. This fall was what led to the river that ended close to the ocean.

A few volcanoes stood high and proud some hundred feet behind the lake, their summits touching the stars that were now beginning to dot the sky. The behemoth natural walls of Earth laid quiet as they slept, though they could easily awaken any minute and unleash their rage by coating the land in lava. All across the land, he spotted some dinosaurs who had still not returned to their nests, including some Rhedosaurs to the sides of and beyond the volcanoes.   
  
Tekalu eventually stood completely still as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All the sounds of the ecosystem flowed into his earholes as the thin grass tickled at his feet. From the buzzing and chirping of insects to the roar of the nearby waterfall; from the croaking of frogs to the rustling of leaves in the occasional trees; from the crushing of branches and rocks underneath of the feet of passing animals to the occasional bellowing of a dinosaur, every second of immersing himself in the song-like sounds of the Great Spirit’s creations relaxed his body and mind further.  
  
These were moments where Tekalu felt completely at peace. Simply absorbing the sights and sounds of his habitat with Vetra at his side was his idea of Paradise. It was in these times where he truly felt like he was one with nature. These meditative instances connected him with his surroundings so much that he would sometimes feel the ground vibrating ever so slightly, as if the Earth-Mother were directly communicating with him. It helped him maintain his focus and discipline so that his judgement would not be clouded by stress or frustration. Overall, if there was a correct answer to what made him feel contented no matter what, it was this.

As Tekalu listened to nature’s voice while also keeping alert for threats to him and his soon-to-be family, Vetra was stripping off the final pieces of flesh from the megalodon’s bloodied skeleton. After chewing on the last bit of flesh there was to eat and swallowing it, she sighed blissfully while wriggling her tail in satisfaction. That had to have been the best meal she had eaten in a long time! Only through a mate that paid as much attention to detail as Tekalu could any female enjoy a simple meal as much as Vetra did.   
  
After a few moments, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the right to gaze upon her mate. Her eyes scanned his body from snout to tail as she admired his features. 

‘By the Great Spirit, he’s so handsome,’ she thought as her body grew slightly hotter.  
  
This was a not sentiment held merely by Vetra. Tekalu was regarded as extremely attractive by females his age when he grew old enough to mate. His chiseled, symmetrical snout, strong jawline, lean muscles, and broad shoulders made several female Rhedosaurs, and even females of other species, believe that he was molded by the Great Spirit Himself. In addition, his azure eyes, originally believed to be an omen of bad health, was the first thing that attracted the attention of a little over a dozen females. And when he spoke, his smooth, warm voice had the ability to make any female melt until they were mere goop.

While he could have had any female he desired to pursue, he chose her in the end. And his dominant, independent, and loving personality made her more grateful every day that he had pursued her and won the right to her claw in courtship.   
  
The sun’s light had been completely extinguished by the time Tekalu opened his eyes again, and he saw everything in front of him being enveloped by the pale, crystalline blue glow of the waxing gibbous moon directly between the horizons and the center of the sky. The milky spectacles known as the stars joined the moon in its show, attempting to outshine the magnificent celestial orb, but failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Vetra’s eyes had reached his head when he turned his snout toward her. Their eyes locked once again as she gave her that same dashing, heartfelt grin that she loved so much. However, their gazing did not last as long as earlier as she noticed his eyes drooping ever so slightly. She knew exactly why.  
  
While they normally alternated between who would keep guard while the other slept at night (this guarding was in the form of “restless sleep” similar to cheetahs), the laying of their eggs caused Tekalu to understandably become more protective of his mate. Thus, he had come to guard the nest more often than before, with Vetra only guarding their nest a day or two during the week. Despite his adamant opinion that he was fine, she could see that it, combined with his hunts and constant mobility, would sometimes leave him heavily sleep-deprived. She hated seeing him like this, for she would sometimes feel guilty that he strained himself so much just for her. He was so dedicated to guarding the nest that she would sometimes have to force him to take a break, much like now.

“Tekalu, let me keep watch tonight. You look like you’re about to fall flat on your snout,” she cajoled before giggling slightly at her statement.   
  
As much as he agreed with her, his mind told him not to and to focus on protecting Vetra. However, the black cloak covering the land in the absence of the sun threatened to decrease his alertness as it beckoned for him to fall into the realm of sleep.

“Vetra, I’m alright. I want to…” he trailed off as his vision slowly faded as his legs became wobbly. He jerked himself awake after he nearly collapsed on his belly.

His eyes snapped wide open as he looked to Vetra again. Her facial expression was hilariously unimpressed to say the least, saying to him wordlessly, “You know I’m right.”  
  
That was another thing he adored about her. She knew him like the back of her claws and used this to his advantage at any opportunity she could. She could sense when he was tired, upset, angry, or stressed and always did the best she could to soothe him. While his stubbornness sometimes interfered when he attempted to solve his problems by himself, he knew better, for it was a mistake to not allow Vetra to help make him feel utterly blissful.   
  
“Point taken,” he chuckled. He made his way toward her, pushing the skeleton and leftover bits of decaying flesh over the cliff before looking at her again. His head was eye-level to hers as she rose on her haunches and placed her jaw on top of his head. Her jaw pushed his head down between her forelegs as his body ran perpendicular to hers.

Vetra gently stroked her right claw across his head and down his neck as she began humming an instrumental tune in that angelic voice of hers. Tekalu recognized it instantly, for it was a folk song known and sung by various dinosaur species during the Cretaceous. No matter how upset, angry, or frustrated he was, thinking about the song always reminded him of her, and when he heard the lyrics escape from her mouth, he felt all his worries and troubles flee from his conscience.   
  
_Hope is your survival_  
  
_A captive path I lead_

Tekalu, whose body was buzzing under Vetra’s claws from his humming with her, listened in silent astonishment as the air carried her voice. Her voice constantly floored him when she sang, for he had no idea how any female could have one as heavenly as hers. He closed his eyes in bliss as he joined her.  
  
_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_  
  
_If it takes a long, long time_

The couple’s duet was joined by the natural sounds surrounding them, sharing in their happiness as nature itself harmonized with them congruously.  
  
_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_  
  
Tekalu was dangerously close to entering unconsciousness due to her wonderful voice, but tried his hardest to keep himself awake until she finished the song.  
  
_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_In the place with no frontiers_

Their voices grew louder as they neared the end of the song.   
  
_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

They then lowered their voices to a near inaudible volume as their duet reached its conclusion. However, the temptation to fall asleep was too much for Tekalu, and his words trailed off halfway through as he fell into the realm of dreams.   
  
_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_  
  
Vetra continued to hum for some minutes as she stroked her now-sleeping mate. Despite being a light sleeper out of necessity, he had fallen into a deep slumber. She lovingly stared at him as his body steadily rose and fell with his breathing.   
  
After glancing around the area and determining that was no present threat, she lowered her snout and placed a delicate kiss on his head between his eyes. 

“Goodnight, my love,” she whispered delicately into his earhole. With that, she laid her head on the base of his neck where it connected to his body. The moon seemed to glow even brighter as the couple reveled in each other’s touch as they slept. 

Tekalu smiled happily, dreaming about just how wonderful his life truly was. 

But, as he would soon find out, fate was a cruel mistress and she made it explicitly clear that she had other plans for him. 


End file.
